Game Over
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: Sequel to I Play for Keeps!  Cloud takes matters into his own hands. If Vincent thinks that he could  mess around with his life, then he had another thing coming... AU.
1. Part I

**A/N: I must say thank you to those of you who reviewed and favorited I Play for Keeps. I really enjoyed reading your reviews! ^^ So, without further ado, I present to you the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.**

**Warning(s): Language, I'm not sure if there shall be lemons in the future or not. We'll see how it goes… Also, this will be a three-shot!**

"**Talking"**

* * *

"As you can see, this flower arrangement here would go perfectly with this theme over here."

Cloud barely paid attention to the two wedding planners that Aeris hired. There was only a week left till the wedding date that Vincent set and Cloud hadn't done anything to get ready for it, hence the reason why Aeris decided to take the planning into her own hands. When she asked him why he hadn't done anything since he became engaged, Cloud didn't answer her because he didn't want her to know that he purposefully wasn't doing shit because he could care less. Hell, the wedding was all for _fun and games_ as far as he knew. How did he know that? Zack, bless his soul, had overheard the conversation that Vincent and Sephiroth had on his birthday that was two months ago. After he had recovered from fainting, Zack pulled him into the kitchen and told him all that he heard. After Zack finished telling him everything, he just stared at Zack with suppressed rage. All of this…the _entire_ situation he was in, was because of a _game_? When Zack said that he was going to tell everyone, Cloud stopped him and told him that he would take care of it. Of course Zack stared at him as if he had just said the most stupid thing, but he kept his mouth shut. Cloud meant what he said. If Vincent wanted a wedding, he was going to get one…after all, it's not like Cloud was paying for any of it.

"Now if you think that idea is kind of pricy, then we can –"

"No, I want the most _expensive_ idea that you have! The best of the best! After all, he is marrying _me_. It should be something special, no?" Cloud faked smiled as the wedding planners and Aeris gaped.

"Uh, Cloud. Are you sure?" Aeris questioned with a serious tone.

"Of course, Aer."

If Vincent thinks he could just fuck around with _his_ life then he had another thing coming…The first is a bill of $989,874.39 for the wedding design.

* * *

After Aeris and Cloud left the wedding designers' boutique, they met up with Tifa and went next door to find a wedding dress. After a while of searching, Cloud found one that he instantly fell in love with. After he found his size, he went into the fitting area to have the sales person help him with getting it on.

"Whaddya think girls?" Cloud said with a grin on his face as he opened the door to show it to them. Aeris and Tifa both gasped in awe before letting out twin squeals of happiness. The dress was ivory satin, strapless and it fit him perfectly around the curves and had a sweep train.

"It's beautiful Cloud! Seph will –"

Tifa slapped her hand over her mind to stop her sentence and the room became quiet. Cloud couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. Sephiroth…he'd always sacrifice himself for everyone else's happiness. As much as Cloud wanted to run to Sephiroth and tell him that he knew everything and that they would be alright, he really wanted to slap the shit out of him as well. How the _hell_ could he think that he would be happy with anyone else other than him! It pissed him off to know end! As smart as Sephiroth was, the decision for him not to beat the living shit out of Vincent to get him back was a stupid one…even though Sephiroth was a passive-aggressive person. If he wasn't going to fight for their relationship, then Cloud would handle that as well. He could care less if Sephiroth was playing the game along with Vincent or not when it came to him, which he knew deep down that Sephiroth never was. If Sephiroth was playing Keeps during their relationship, he wouldn't have reacted the way that he did that morning. If there was one thing that he knows like the back of his hand, it was how to read Sephiroth's emotions, even if he doesn't show them and Sephiroth's emotions he had that morning was nothing but hurt, pain, heartache, and betrayal. With that in mind, Cloud willed his tears away. He couldn't cry anymore, he had a _game_ of his own to win.

"Oh, Cloud I'm sorry! I didn't – I never – I wasn't –" Tifa tried to say but Cloud cut her off.

"Tifa, it's alright…I understand."

"Yeah, but…I can't help but think that this is all a big mistake. I mean, you and Seph have yet to talk face to face about all of this…"

Good, just what he needed to hear.

"Well, I _would_ like a male opinion on the dress and the dressing room locks from the outside, so if you don't mind making a phone call…"

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he opened the door to wedding dress shop. Tifa had better have a damn good excuse for making him drive all of the way here, she knew that he hated driving and preferred walking, but he had to drive since he wasn't about to walk 12 miles to get here. When he began to walk to the back of the store, he had a feeling as if something wasn't right. Maybe he should get back in the car and call her back to tell her that he got sick from Genesis' eggs. As he turned back around to walk back out the door, a voice called him.

"Ah, there you are Seph! I almost thought that you weren't going to show!" Tifa said.

'Oh, you have no idea…'

"Now Tifa, why would ever think that I would do such a thing?" Sephiroth turned around and said with a smile on his face.

"Because I know you. Now hurry, Aeris needs a male opinion on her dress."

"That's it? Why didn't she call Zack, her _husband_?"

"I don't know, I'm not Aeris." Tifa said as she pointed at the dressing room for him to go into. Sephiroth rolled his eyes before he opened the door and stepped inside. He quickly turned back around when he heard the door slam shut behind him and heard the door lock.

"What the – Tifa! Open the damn door!"

"Hey, Seph…"

Sephiroth couldn't breathe. He definitely knew that voice wasn't Aeris'. He slowly turned to where the voice came from and gasped in shock. He knew it…this was definitely a bad idea…

"What do you think?" Cloud asked him, looking directly at him through the three-sided mirror.

"…"

Sephiroth couldn't say anything. Cloud looked too beautiful for him to say with words in that wedding dress. It fit his shape just right...

"You look…beautiful, Cloud…"

Apparently mini-Sephiroth did too as he tried to show through his pants, much to Sephiroth's discomfort.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if the dress would look alright with this garter on. Do you think it all goes together well?" Cloud asked as he lifted the dress to show off the garter he had on underneath. Sephiroth gulped as he felt the temperature in the room become even hotter as he tried his best to keep his emotions in check…along with mini-Sephiroth. This was _really_ a bad idea.

* * *

Cloud tried his best to suppress his smirk. He could tell that Sephiroth was turned on by how he kept changing his stance. That was a good sign. He was still very attracted to him, but Cloud needed to hear him say the one thing that will let him know that he wasn't about to do what he had in mind for nothing.

"It goes with the dress…very well…" Sephiroth said in a nervous voice. Cloud smiled. He also could tell that Sephiroth was trying to hold himself back from jumping him. As much as Cloud _needed_ that, he had to get to the point of why Sephiroth was here. He put his dress down before he turned to Sephiroth and began to speak.

"We need to talk Seph…"

Sephiroth blinked before he sighed.

"So that's why Tifa called…"

"Yeah, it is."

"We couldn't do this someplace else?" Sephiroth asked with narrowed eyes. Cloud frowned.

"No we couldn't seeing as though _you_ would try to avoid me, like how you're trying to do now, and Genesis would never let me talk to you over the phone."

"Now isn't the best time to have this discussion."

"What do you mean now isn't a good time! When the _fuck_ would be a good time Seph! After I'm fucking married!" Cloud yelled as he moved closer to Sephiroth.

"I don't see why not."

"I don't see why so! Dammit Sephiroth just let me talk to you!" Cloud continued to yell as he stopped moving and stood directly in front of Sephiroth.

"Why! So you can tell me why you did what you did with my own fucking cousin in my own bed and you decided to marry him!" Sephiroth yelled back.

"No! I want to know why you gave up!"

"I never –" Sephiroth tried to say but Cloud didn't get a word in.

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you that it was a mistake! Why wouldn't you hear me out! Why didn't you kick his ass when you saw him lying next to me _or_ when he announced our fucking engagement that_ I_ never knew about! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I STILL LO–"

Sephiroth turned away from Cloud, shocked at what he was about to admit. Cloud placed his hands on Sephiroth's face and turned it back towards him. He _needed_ to hear him say it…just once…he was _so_ close to doing so…he had to finish what he was going to say.

"Finish that sentence…" Cloud said, not caring how desperate he sounded.

"Cloud…"

"Finish it…I _need_ to hear you finish it."

"I can't…"

"Finish it! Please Seph! For once in your life stop sacrificing yourself for others and be selfish! Tell me what it is that you want!" Cloud yelled. He needed to hear him say hat he still loved him…still wanted him…still needed him…that's all he needed to hear.

"I…I want you to be happy, Cloud. That's all I want." Sephiroth said as he looked Cloud straight in the eyes. Cloud frowned as tears slipped out of his eyes. He was lying… Sephiroth's eyes held the truth that Cloud needed for him to say. Cloud let go of Sephiroth's face and he shook his head.

"Why do think that I willingly cheated on you with Vincent? Don't say that you don't know. You have some ort of theory that you still believe to be the truth."

"I was always on business trips…every time that I came back, we would always argue as to why I would take them and leave you by yourself when I knew that you hated to be alone…you weren't happy with always arguing with me and never getting to see me and being by yourself so you went to someone that would give you what you were looking for…"

"And your _cousin_ is what I was looking for?"

"That's how it appears to be…"

"Sephiroth, I love you. I will always love you, no matter how many times we did argue and never got to see each other in the past…that has _never_ stopped me from loving you. What hurts me the most is that you're willing to give me, the one who has been in love with you since I first saw you, up to someone else because you believe that I'll be happier with him when I was already happy with you..."

"… I have to go…Genesis needs the van back to do grocery shopping."

"That's all you're going to say to me Seph?"

"…you can't love me anymore, Cloud…you're only going to hurt yourself and Vincent longer than you need to."

Cloud shook his head again.

"You still don't get it Seph…you still don't get it…" Cloud said as he heard the door slowly unlock and watched as Sephiroth walked out of it.

"But I'll make you understand…just give me a little more time and I'll make you understand." Cloud whispered to himself. His game was still in play.

* * *

"You know, I can't decide what to make for dinner tonight. Should it be stir fry or should I just go ahead and make a pot roast? What do you think Seph?"

"…"

"Seph?"

"…"

"Seph."

"…"

"Son."

"…"

"Sephiroth."

"…"

"Sephiroth!"

"…"

"SEPHIROTH! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL BEAT YOU WITH THIS GODDAMN CELERY UNTIL YOU SAY SOMETHING!"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought…what did you say?" Sephiroth finally answered his redhead friend that was currently glaring at him while waving a bundle of celery in the air, attracting the attention of the other shoppers around them. Genesis turned to look at the people that were staring at them, well _him_.

"WHAT!"

The shoppers flinched before quickly pushing their shopping carts away from the short-tempered redhead, much to Sephiroth's amusement.

"It never amazes me how fast people are quick to vacate the area around you when you start to yell Genesis."

Genesis chuckled as he put the celery in the cart and began to move onto other vegetables.

"I asked whether you think that I should make a stir fry or a pot roast."

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me. Why don't you call Angeal to see what he thinks."

"But I asked _you_."

"I know, but it doesn't matter to me what you make. I'm sure that I'll enjoy it either way." Sephiroth grinned. His grin fell when Genesis looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No, you said nothing wrong… You know Seph, it wouldn't hurt you if you just tell someone what you wanted, and no one will fault you for doing so. I know that you always let someone else make the decisions or you let someone else have something you want because you know that it will make _them_ happy. It is noble of you to do so, but at the same time, what does that leave you with? It's okay for you to be selfish every now and then. If there's anyone that deserves to be it's you…"

Sephiroth stared at Genesis in shock. Where did that come from? Cloud had said the same thing to him earlier…

"Genesis, why did you –"

"I have a pretty good guess as to why you've been spacing out. You've been doing it ever since the break up and it's gotten worse since the engagement. All that I'm going to say about it is that…maybe it's time for you to say what you want Seph."

"I want him to be hap-"

"Oh don't say that shit again! The only person that will be happy is Vincent! What about you! What about Cloud! What about Cid! Did you forget about how Cid's dealing with this! The man has yet to be seen without a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other! Vincent gets be happy because he gets to come home to Cloud, but who will you and Cid come home to, huh? Whose smiling face will you see as soon as you step through the door! Vincent may get to see Cloud's fake smile but you don't get to see shit! That's what makes me completely upset with _you_, Sephiroth. You're getting the shitty end of the stick and you act like you don't care when I know that you do!" Genesis said as he wiped his face from the tears that ran down his face. Sephiroth couldn't answer Genesis…all he did was wrap his arms around his best friend and rest his head on top of his. Sephiroth sighed. This was really not his day… He knew what Cloud and Genesis were asking of him, but he couldn't do it. Where would that leave Vincent? Sure, he may deserve it, but that was still the only blood relative that he had left.

"I think you should make a pot roast…we had stir-fry all last week and I don't think I can take another day of it." Sephiroth said after a few minutes. Genesis laughed.

**End of Part I**

* * *

**A/N: If you wanted to know what Cloud's dress and garter look like ^^, take the spaces out of the links below and copy 'n' paste into the address bar.**

**(dot) = .**

**Dress:**

**h t t p : / / w w w (dot) d e s s y (dot) c o m / d r e s s e s / w e d d I n g / 1 0 1 3 /**

**Garter set:**

**h t t p : / / w w w (dot) p u t i t o u t t h e r e (dot) c o m (dot) a u / i m a g e s / p r o d u c t n u m b e r 1 7 7 1 (dot) j p g**

**I do apologize to those who suspected there to be a happier beginning, but there was no way. Seph and Cloud had to work some things out and it wasn't going to be pretty, but fear not! It does get better! As for those of you wondering what Cloud has planned, it shall be revealed next chapter! :) Until then, stay tuned!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	2. Part II

**A/N: Big thanks to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I apologize if the last part seemed to be too short. I hope this part remedies! Also, I've decided to bump this up to a four-shot.**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** part.**

**Warning(s): Language, drunk-talk, not much…I think…**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

* * *

_**Two Days till the Wedding…**_

"Seph, you look good! _Very_ good!"

"Thanks, mother."

"I mean– Dammit will you stop calling me that! I can't stand when you say that and nosey-ass people stare at me as if thinking that I really gave birth to you! The shit's annoying as hell!"

Sephiroth laughed Genesis through the mirror as he looked at himself. He had to admit, it did fit him well. He, Genesis, and Angeal were at the tuxedo shop, since he decided to keep to his word and still be the best man, despite Genesis, Zack, Reno, and Cid's approval. Angeal, being the only one who remained neutral throughout the entire argument as to why he should and shouldn't be, dragged Genesis to go with them to help them find a tux not only for he, but himself as well since they were attending the wedding, which made Genesis livid. Sephiroth smiled. Even though Genesis was still livid about having to go to the wedding, he did pick out one hell of a tux.

"So, have you given any thought on what we talked about in the grocery store last week?" Genesis asked from his leaning position against the fitting room wall.

"Yes and no."

Genesis sighed.

"Have I ever told you the reason as to why I don't like Cloud?"

"You said that he's distracting me from you." Sephiroth grinned.

"I was lying to you when I told you that…"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would Genesis lie to him? He _never_ lied to him about anything else before…or so he thought… Sephiroth froze when he felt arms circle his waist and lips press against his neck.

"I don't like him because he took what _I_ wanted away from me…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Genesis meant.

"He made you happier than I ever could and that angered me to no end. I was jealous of that and even though I accepted him into our little posse, I still held some resentment against him. Apparently I still do, but I know it's a lot less than what it was before."

"But, Angeal…"

"He was willing to share. He himself still holds some feelings for you that extend way beyond friendship as do I, but I'm not telling you this without a good reason Seph. As much as we wanted you, we didn't tell you because we saw how happy you became when Cloud was near you. _We_ sacrificed or feelings for _you_ to be happy…don't make us regret doing that by letting Vincent have your happiness."

"…I talked to him last week when I took the van to go see Tifa."

He felt Genesis stiffen before replying.

"What happened?"

"We got into an argument and…I was able to stop myself from saying something I shouldn't have..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stopped yourself. Your conscience has a way of letting things slip out of you're mouth that needs to be said."

"That didn't need to be said. It would have ruined their relationship."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE SEPHIROTH! Why are you still doing this to yourself! Why are you letting Vincent win! I can understand if it's over something stupid, but that's not the case here! This is just ridiculous!" Genesis yelled as he let go of Sephiroth and turned him to face him. Sephiroth inwardly chuckled before becoming upset. It seemed as though fitting rooms weren't his place to be since they had a way of turning into a confessional booth.

"Vincent is my only living relative that I have left… I don't want there to be any sort of bad blood between us over any of this… if he wants Cloud, then he can have him and I won't put up a fight. That's what I want. Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say that!" Sephiroth said with anger. He didn't understand why no one accepted his decision. Not even Zack accepted his decision, and that was saying a lot. Zack had always been his go-to guy for whenever he had an issue, and when he told him why he wasn't fighting for Cloud, Zack frowned at him and told him that he was making a mistake before getting up and leaving. Genesis sighed. There was nothing he could really say against that. All of his relatives were gone so he couldn't relate to how Sephiroth felt when it came to Vincent in that light, but it did make him understand the real reason why Sephiroth didn't want to fight. He loved his cousin too much to fight him for what he wanted in fear of losing the only real family member he had left. He couldn't help but wonder if Vincent knew that and still decided to pull this stunt. If Vincent did, then he needed all of the help he could get to save him from him because he would be ready to kill him for real.

"I do understand why you refuse to fight Vincent because he's your last living relative, but at the same time Sephiroth, you _need_ to kick his ass because he _is_ your last living relative and that he shouldn't be pulling bullshit like this because you won't stand for it anymore and it's causing other to get hurt as well. You _shouldn't _stand for it anymore! Some people need to learn how to grow up the hard way. Even if Vincent does get pissed off enough to say that he doesn't want to talk to you again, at least he knows that you two aren't boys anymore and that he has to grow up and stop playing games because they are hurting the main one that loves him, which is _you_, Sephiroth. If does do that, he knows that you're always here for him and if he doesn't maybe you should let him know that."

Sephiroth sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Genesis…I, I really don't… What would you do if you were in this type of situation?"

"I think I'm the wrong person to ask, seeing as though I'd be the person that two semes _should_ be fighting over."

Sephiroth couldn't hold back his laugh and Genesis chuckled along with him.

"But I can provide something else for you to think over… It's been six months and you've somewhat been on your own. Where do you see yourself being at ten years from now? _Who_ do you see yourself being with ten years from now? What ever pops into your mind first, you have you're answer as to what to do." Genesis smiled before he left the fitting room to go check on Angeal. After Genesis left, Sephiroth turned to look at himself in the mirror before sighing.

* * *

"Vince, can I ask you something?" Cloud asked as he watched Vincent watch the television on the couch while resisting the urge to not beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I know it's a silly question seeing as though I should've asked earlier and what you say won't affect two days from now, but-"

"Get on with it! You're ruining my show!"

'And _you're_ ruining my LIFE!'

"Did we have sex that night?"

Vincent muted the television before turning to stare at Cloud with a blank expression on his face.

"…What?"

"I asked-"

"I heard what you asked, it was a rhetorical question. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I was just wondering that was all, it's not like your response to it will matter. We're still getting married."

"Then there's no need to answer it then."

"Yes there is. As your future wife in the next two days I demand an answer." Cloud said letting some of his anger accidentally slip out. He cursed inwardly when he saw Vincent's eyes narrow.

"Still thinking about Sephiroth?"

'All of the time.'

"No, I just want to put my mind at rest, seeing as though I still can't remember and by your whole demeanor, you _do_."

"Then maybe it's a sign for you not to remember."

"Or maybe it's a sign for me to ask you what happened."

"_Maybe_ you should shut up and let it go."

"_Maybe_ you should just answer the fucking question that way I can shut up and let it go!"

Vincent growled. Cloud was really becoming annoying. Is this really what Sephiroth had to put up with? He highly doubted it…if he did, then his cousin had nerves of steel...to some extent.

"Well! What's gonna be!"

"Fine, goddamn it! No, we didn't for god's sake!"

"Then what the hell did we do!"

"Just some kissing and when after I finished undressing you, you started crying because I wasn't Sephiroth and you didn't want anyone touching you if it wasn't Sephiroth! It's not like it matters now! What good will it do for you if you try to go back to him. Sephiroth doesn't want you so what's the point?"

Vincent didn't wait for Cloud to respond before taking the television off of mute and returned back to watching his show. Cloud walked away from Vincent and went to wash the dishes that were in the sink. Cloud didn't bother to wipe the tears that slipped from his eyes. Even though he got the answer that he was looking for in order for his game to continue, it didn't ease the pain of Vincent's words. He was wrong, Sephiroth still wanted him. He could see it in his eyes...he could still see the love that Sephiroth held for him there, he just wouldn't voice what he really wanted. Sephiroth had no idea how bad he cried after he left the fitting room. Cloud gasped as a thought ran through his mind. What if Sephiroth doesn't show up at the wedding? Cloud tried to shake the thought because he knew that Seph wasn't the type of person to do such a thing…but it still was a possibility. The stress of everything that has happened this year could be enough to break him into not showing up… No! He had to be there or else all of what he was doing would be for nothing! He had to make sure that he'd show up! Cloud's stomach cringed. The only person that he knew that would make Sephiroth do any and everything was…

"Genesis…" Cloud whispered to himself. Hell, he wasn't even sure if _he_ was going to be at the wedding… He knew how much the redhead loathed him, down right despised him. The only reason why he accepted him was because of Sephiroth and now that they weren't together anymore, he knew that Genesis would be ready to kill him if he asked him a favor. His threat at the birthday dinner for Sephiroth was proof enough. Cloud gulped. Maybe…maybe he'd hear him out since his favor has to deal with Sephiroth. He hoped so…

* * *

_**One Day till the Wedding…**_

Cloud nervously rang the doorbell to the house that belonged to Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth. He decided to get up early and invite Genesis to go to breakfast with, thinking that it may put him in a better mood. When Genesis opened the door and narrowed his eyes at realization of who was at his door, Cloud quickly changed his mind.

"You do know that its 6am right? Some people would like to sleep before starting off their day…especially when they are going to be running in and out of the house because they need to prepare a certain best man for a certain event that's taking place tomorrow…"

"But you're already dressed and appear to be wide awake."

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!"

"Okay, I'm sorry… I apologize if I woke you, but I really needed to talk to-"

"If you needed to talk to Sephiroth, you can go ahead and get back in your car right now because I'm not letting you into my fucking house again."

Cloud cringed.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well we're talking now aren't we?"

"I meant privately. I can take you to go and get something to eat if that will make you feel better."

"What will make me feel better is the day when you and Vincent keel over and die."

Cloud narrowed his eyes as Genesis grinned.

"Look, Genesis. I know that you hate me and all, but you can at least give a tiny bit of credit at fact that I still decided to ask for your help even though I knew that you would turn me down at the sight of me."

"Hmm…I say that you're still wasting your time and mine, but I'm flattered that you would still come to me. Besides, why would I help you after all of the shit you've done?"

"It has everything to do with Sephiroth, that's why."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Cloud before going back into his house to grab his jacket and keys.

"This had better be a life or death situation _and_ you better be taking me to wherever I feel like eating at and paying for it. Understand?" Genesis said as he locked the front door.

"I understand completely." Cloud said with a small smile. As much as he didn't want to use Sephiroth as leverage for him to agree to talk to him, it seemed to be the only method that would work.

"Wipe that damn smile off of your face. I don't see what there is to be so damn happy about."

Cloud frowned. This was going to be a _long_ morning…

* * *

"Wait, you want me to do what?"

"I would like it if you made sure that Sephiroth still shows up at the wedding… I know that he will, but there's still a possibility that he may-"

"And if he does decide to not show up, then that's your problem, not mine. Hell, I don't even want to go, but Angeal's forcing me to."

"No! You can't be like that! You have to make sure that he goes!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what I can't do and what I have to do!"

"Genesis, people are staring…"

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK! You got some nerve! I'm not Sephiroth's mother!"

"You sure do act like it…"

Cloud barely had time to dodge the knife that was thrown his way. Thank god that there was a wall behind him…

"Mind saying that again Strife? I don't think I heard you…"

"N-no…"

"That's what I thought… Besides, why does it matter if Sephiroth decides to show up or not?"

"Because he just has to be there!"

Cloud was becoming frustrated. Ever since they sat down at a table and got their food, they've been going back and forth and Cloud was getting no where. It was like Genesis had no desire to hear him at all.

"…You're up to something, aren't you?"

Cloud stared at Genesis in shock. Was it that obvious or…

"No, it wasn't obvious if that's what you're thinking, but I knew something else was going on since you came to me of all people and seeing how frustrated you're becoming, it proves my suspicion. Now, being that I now know you're up to something since your silence confirmed it, you better tell me _all_ of what you have planned or _I'll _make sure that Sephiroth doesn't show."

"…Will you tell anyone else?"

"You of all people should know that I hate everyone except for Angeal and Sephiroth. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean that I'll run around and tell everyone what your plan is. Hell, there are things that I kept secret that neither Angeal nor Sephiroth know about. I'll just add this to that list; in return, you must do something for me. Deal?"

"Deal. Can I lightly smile now?"

Genesis rolled his eyes.

"If you must…"

Cloud lightly smiled before he told Genesis everything that he had planned out so far. In the end, Genesis agreed to make sure that Sephiroth shows up and in return, he called Aeris to let her know that Genesis decided to be his Maid of Honor, much to Aeris' amusement.

* * *

It was around 3pm when Sephiroth heard the front door open and shut and saw Genesis walk through the living room, carrying two tuxedos and a dress before he hung them off of the closet door before sitting in between him and Angeal on the couch and sighed. Genesis leaned down to pick Minerva up from the floor and placed her in his lap and rubbed her ears.

"Gen, where have you been and why are you carrying a dress?" Angeal asked curiously.

"I went go and get something to eat. After I finished eating, I figured that I mine as well go and get everything that we needed for the wedding. I also went to help Aeris finish up with the last minute preparations."

"But that doesn't explain the dress…"

"…I became the Maid of Honor."

Sephiroth couldn't control his laugh. He laughed so hard that he had tears ran down his face.

"H-how did that happen!" He managed to say.

"I'm not telling you since you seem to just be in a fit of giggles." Genesis pouted and folded his arms.

"Please do tell…" Sephiroth said as he calmed down, but a grin was still on his face.

"Well, seeing as though Cloud needed someone to walk him down the aisle, I volunteered Angeal and I didn't feel like being left out, so…"

"Wait, I'm walking Cloud down the aisle?" Angeal said with a bit of shock.

"Eh, why not? You seem to be the peaceful father-figure."

"And you're _calm_ about the _entire_ ordeal?"

"Yep. I feel like a pizza. I'll be back with the menu." Genesis said as he got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen with Minerva happily trotting behind him. After Genesis left, Angeal and Sephiroth looked at each other with twin looks of suspicion on their faces. Something wasn't right…

* * *

"Cloud…"

"Yes Zack?"

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this? This still doesn't feel right to me…"

"Zack, trust me. I have everything under control."

"How! You're still marrying Vincent! After all that I told you, you still decide to go through with it! I don't get it! It's like _you_ don't care about Sephiroth either!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Zack. While Vincent was out having his bachelor party with Reno, Cloud decided to have his bachelorette party at Zack and Aeris' house. All of his bride's maids were there plus Cid, much to everyone's surprise, and Angeal. Genesis told him that Sephiroth decided to keep Minerva company since he didn't feel comfortable going to either party, which Cloud understood to some extent. He was still nervous about Sephiroth deciding to not show up. As everyone began to chatter, Zack began to whisper to Cloud his doubts about the wedding. As much as Cloud loved Zack, he had _no_ right to tell him that he didn't care about Sephiroth. All of what he was doing was because he cared about Sephiroth! He just couldn't tell Zack his game plan. It was already enough that Genesis knew.

"Hey, what's wrong, Cloud?" Aeris asked as he fed the baby.

"It's nothing, Aer. I just thought I felt something crawling on me. Don't worry, there was nothing on me." Cloud smiled.

"Oh, well we were talking about children. Have you and Vincent talked about adopting?"

"Um, well-"

"Psh! Vincent and children don't go in the same sentence! He hates kids." Cid said as he took a swig from his beer.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Cloud said while fiddling his thumbs. Cid glared at him.

"Whaddya mean you didn't know that? You've been with Vincent for the past six months, _recently_ got engaged, and are getting married tomorrow and you're telling us that you didn't know he doesn't like kids? Do you even know his favorite color?"

Cloud was saved from answering Cid's question when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Aeris answered as she got up and placed Sora in Zack's arms before going to the door. Everyone turned to look at the hallway when they heard Aeris squeal in delight. Soon after, clicking was heard against the floor boards and they all smiled when Minerva turned the corner and happily ran to Genesis.

"Now how did you get here, huh girl?" Genesis said as he picked her up and rubbed her ear as Tifa petted her. Genesis looked up when he saw Sephiroth standing in the living room entrance with a smile on his face with Aeris standing next to him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought that if you were going to have a small rehearsal you might want her here since she's in the wedding as well. It never surprises me how fast she is to find Genesis first." Sephiroth said as everyone began to chuckle.

"Whatever, how did you two get here by the way?" Genesis asked.

"We walked."

Everyone gasped.

"Seph! We're a good six miles away from where you're living and its dark outside! You could've been hurt! Why didn't you call someone to come and get you?" Aeris scolded.

"You I prefer walking instead of being in a car. Besides, it's not that bad of a walk."

Aeris sighed.

"Have a seat while I get you and Minerva something to drink."

"That won't be necessary. I was about to leave."

"And just where the hell do you think you're going this late at night?" Genesis asked while glaring at Sephiroth.

"Back home."

"Take a seat Seph."

"But I-"

"_Take_ a seat, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth sighed before grinning at Genesis and moved to sit on the couch, which happened to be next to Cloud. Cloud wasn't surprised when Sephiroth didn't look at him and moved to put some space between them, which wasn't much since he and Zack were sitting on the couch as well. He thanked Aeris when she handed him a beer and placed a bowl of water on the ground next to Genesis' feet.

"So...no strippers?" Sephiroth questioned with a grin on his face.

"Nope! If I can't see them then no one can!" Aeris smirked as Sephiroth raised a brow at her.

"Why can't you see them?"

"Someone has to look after Sora…"

"Then make Zack do it."

"Hey! Don't you give Aeris ideas! Besides, she's a married woman! She doesn't need to see strippers since she has me!" Zack said as he puffed his chest out and let out a yelp when Sora gave a sharp tug on one of his spikes with a giggle and refused to let go.

"See? Even Sora is in favor of letting Zack stay with him as you call in the strippers." Sephiroth joked as everyone laughed.

"If you want strippers so much, then why don't you give us a show?" Tifa teased.

"Only if you do it with me…" Sephiroth grinned when he saw Tifa blush. Even though he knew that Sephiroth was joking, Cloud couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. Sephiroth had yet to look at him or even say a word to him and he was sitting right next to him! Cloud took a deep breath. He wouldn't get upset. It would only make things worse. He saw Genesis look over at him before he yelled at Sephiroth for making saying such a thing in front of the baby, which Sephiroth apologized before getting up and asking Aeris where the beer was and grabbed another one.

* * *

Things went downhill from there. The pang of jealousy that Cloud had earlier strongly grew when he noticed that Sephiroth and Tifa began to flirt with each other in their drunken state. He, Tifa, Zack, and Cid moved from drinking beers to the bottles of Vodka that Cid had brought over. They sat on the other couch in the living room and passed the bottles back and forth between them, seeming to be in their own little drunken world, leaving the sober ones to watch them. Cloud had his narrowed eyes on Sephiroth and Tifa. Though they hadn't kissed _yet_, the heavy flirting and light touches between them was a sure indicator of more than just kissing to come…and it pissed Cloud off to no end. Granted he knew that _technically _Sephiroth was single, but everyone knew that he wasn't on the market as of yet nor was Cloud about to let him be on the market, _especially_ not tonight. If he didn't stop them now, it would completely jeopardize his game, his feelings for Sephiroth, Sephiroth's feelings for him, and his friendship with Tifa. He hadn't expected for this situation to happen, yet alone with a _female_ who happened to be their best friend, but luckily for him, Genesis was on the border of being tipsy and sober.

"I think it's time we call it a night. Don't you think?" Cloud said with more anger than he meant to, making Angeal and Aeris pick up on it right away.

"Cloud, you're not-" Aeris began to say, but Cloud cut her off.

"No, I'm just tired and we all have a big day ahead of us and we all could use all of the sleep we can get."

"Teehee! Looks like Sephy's getting _more_ than just sleep tonight! Hehehe!" Genesis grinned in his tipsy state, making Cloud become more than angry and jealous at what Genesis was implying.

"I'm going home and I'm taking Tifa and Cid with me. I suggest you take Sephiroth and leave. Now."

"Jealousy is not you're best trait…"

"I DON'T CARE! Everyone's leaving right now, so get off of your tipsy ass and get Sephiroth away from Tifa!" Cloud yelled, making Sora cry and Minerva growl. Aeris sighed as she tried to rock Sora back to sleep.

"Angeal, help Genesis take Seph home if you don't mind. I don't know why Cloud's acting like this, but I have a good guess and it would be a good idea if you did as he said. It may cause some trouble tomorrow if you don't…" Aeris whispered to Angeal who nodded in agreement.

"Genesis, help me move Sephiroth. You know how he gets when he's drunk like this." Angeal said as he got off of the couch and lifted Genesis to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah… I know…" Genesis said as he tried to sober up some before walking over to Sephiroth and grabbing his arm.

"Seph, we're leaving. Let's go."

"N-no…I'll be fine…Tifa and I were going to walk…somewhere…" Sephiroth tried to say, but his words were slurred.

"No. You're coming with us. Now." Genesis motioned for Angeal to help him.

"Why! Because Cloud said so! Since when do you listen to him! The last I checked, _he's_ the one who fucked my cousin and decided to marry him! If the bitch can move on to someone else, so can I!" Sephiroth yelled as he shrugged Genesis' hand off of him. Cloud turned to stare at Sephiroth in shock as he tried to fight his tears. Sephiroth didn't mean that...he couldn't have meant that…it had to be the liquor talking.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME! GET YOUR ASS IN THE FUCKING VAN RIGHT NOW, SEPHIROTH!" Genesis yelled back and forcefully pulled Sephiroth off of the couch and pushed him towards Angeal, who stumbled because Sephiroth put all of his weight on him. Cloud watched Angeal, Genesis, and Minerva leave with a half sleep and drunken Sephiroth with blurry vision. He flinched when he felt Aeris put her hand on his arm.

"You don't love Vincent at all do you? You still are in love with Sephiroth…" Aeris said, more in realization than as a question. She got her answer when Cloud finally broke down and cried.

_**End of Part II**_

* * *

**A/N: A lot of heavy stuff goes on in this chapter, no? And yes, Aeris had no idea that Cloud still held feelings for Sephiroth for all of that time, only Zack and Genesis knew. Tifa held some suspicion but let it go. The next chapter is when the ish hits the fan! Stay tuned!**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	3. Part III

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! This part is the end of the story. The next part is the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** Chap**

**Warning(s): Nothing but language I think…**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

* * *

_**Three hours till the wedding…**_

"Sephiroth! Wake your ass up right now! We need to get to the gazebo right now or we're going to be late!"

Sephiroth groggily woke up and stared at Genesis with squinted eyes. He felt as though he'd been hit by a truck and was left with a dreadful headache.

"What happened last night?" Sephiroth said tiredly.

"Long story short, you got drunk with Zack, Tifa, and Cid and tried to sleep with Tifa. As much as I want to beat the living shit out of you for how you acted last night, I don't have time because we are going to be fucking late!"

"What time is it?"

"It is 3:00 and it takes a good two hours to get to the gazebo! Now move your ass! I've been trying to wake you for the past three hours and you haven't moved!"

Sephiroth got out of the bed slowly until Genesis grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom, pushed him in, and slammed the door shut.

"And be quick about it! You're the last one to get dressed!" Genesis yelled before Sephiroth heard him walk off. Sephiroth smirked as he shook his head. His smirk fell off of his face when he realized what Genesis told him. He had tried to sleep with Tifa? Sephiroth sighed as he turned on the shower. He must've been seriously drunk in order to _attempt _to do that…

* * *

"Wow…I must've been seriously drunk if I did that…" Tifa said as she fixed her dress in the long mirror.

"Yeah, I know…" Cloud said sarcastically. Though he had forgiven Tifa for last night, he was still upset. Sephiroth's drunken words wouldn't cease to stop repeating in his head. He knew that Sephiroth was completely wasted, but drunken people still have a way of saying what they really felt when they were in that state. Did Sephiroth _really_ want to move on to someone else? Cloud quickly removed that thought from his head as he started to put on his dress. He didn't need that type of thought in his head, it would ruin his plan.

"Has anyone heard from Genesis yet?" Aeris asked.

"Yes. He called not too long ago to say that they were going to be a tad bit late since Seph didn't wake up yet." Cloud answered her.

"They better be here by five or else the wedding won't start on time…"

"It'll be alright if the wedding starts later than expected. There's no rush…"

Cloud looked in the mirror and saw Aeris' shocked expression on her face. He knew that she wanted to ask him something, but all she did was shake her head and left out of the room.

* * *

"Vince…are you sure about this?" Reno asked as he watched him put on his tie as he leaned against the wall. He had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal since Sephiroth's birthday, but didn't want to voice his suspicion since he wanted to remain neutral to both Sephiroth and Vincent, even though most of his loyalty was to Sephiroth since he kept him out of trouble. His bad feeling intensified during the bachelor party at the strip club he took him to. It disturbed him that Vincent acted like he wasn't getting married today. Granted, he knew that Vincent could literally have anybody that he wanted, but Reno assumed he would've stopped pursuing others because he was marrying such a sweet and innocent person that just so happened to be his friend.

_Well, he can't be so sweet and innocent if he cheated on Sephiroth with his cousin…right?_

That was where the doubts started…when Cloud called him that morning crying and desperately asked did he remember anything from their night and told what happened; in his mind he knew that something wasn't right. Cloud would _never _cheat on Sephiroth _willingly_…or so he thought…

"Of course I'm sure… Why wouldn't I be?"

Reno could sense the heated stare Vincent was giving him from the mirror and refused to look him in the eye.

"I was just making sure that's all."

"Just making sure of what exactly?"

"That Cloud isn't being used to bring down your last living relative."

"…"

"Your silence is reassuring…"

Reno didn't wait for Vincent to say something as he walked out of the room. As soon as he shut the door, he sprinted down the hallway in search of Zack. He had to stop this wedding.

* * *

_**Two hours till the wedding…**_

"Gen, I'm not feeling well…"

"No shit, Seph! No one told you to get drunk without eating anything last night knowing damn well you get sick the next day. All I know is that you better not throw up in the damn car!"

"Genesis! You missed the exit we needed to take!"

"FUCK! Angeal, tighten your hold on Minerva and Seph, hang on to something back there!"

Genesis yelled as he made a sharp U-turn on the highway and drove to the exit that led to the gazebo, completely ignoring the screeches and the honks of the other cars. Once they were on the street, Genesis calmed down and looked for the street they needed to turn on.

"Stop the van…"

"Sephiroth…"

"I SAID STOP THE VAN!"

Genesis rolled his eyes before he pulled over and Sephiroth quickly opened the door and threw up all over the sidewalk. Angeal sighed.

"Well, at least I know not to get in a car with you if I have an upset stomach…" Angeal said as Genesis glared at him.

* * *

Zack was watching the guests arrive before he heard his name being shouted. He turned around to see Reno running up to him.

"Reno, what's wrong?" Zack asked, full of concern. Whatever it was surely had to be important...

"We…we gotta stop the wedding…something's not right and…I think Vince is just using Cloud to get back at Seph…we gotta do something…"

Zack's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't…I just got a bad feeling in my gut that hasn't settled since this whole thing started."

"Sorry to say this, but there's nothing _we _can do…"

Zack winced internally when he saw that Reno stopped panting and turned to glare at him.

"What the hell do you mean that there's nothing we can do? There's a whole lot we can do! We can-"

"Cloud already knows…"

Zack winced again when Reno's eyes widened.

"He…HE KNOWS! Then why the _fuck_ is he-"

"No one knows Reno…I don't think _he_ even knows…"

Truly, Zack really didn't think that Cloud knew what he was doing. He had all of the facts he needed to leave Vincent and get Sephiroth back, and yet he stays with Vincent.

"I seriously could use a drink right about now…"

"Well lucky for us they're setting up the bar for the reception afterwards. Let's go see if they can spare a few shots…"

"Lead the way…please!"

* * *

_**Thirty minutes till the wedding…**_

Cloud stared at himself in the mirror and smiled when he heard a frustrated Genesis come through the door.

"Rough day already?" Cloud asked.

"You have no idea! All I have to say is that this plan of yours better work or else you owe me money to clean up the puke and dog shit stains that's in the back of my van! Move over!" Genesis said as he pushed himself into the three sided mirror and began to fix himself, almost knocking over Cloud. Cloud looked down to see Minerva wagging her tail as if knowing that Genesis had mentioned her. Cloud couldn't help but smile.

"Poor Minerva, and Seph still isn't feeling well? Did you give him some green tea? I know that usually helps his stomach some…"

"I'm sorry but how the hell was I supposed to know that! I'm not the one usually taking care of him the morning after! That was your job!"

Cloud rolled his eyes before Aeris busted through the door.

"There you are Genesis! Come on! We have to start walking now!"

"Don't rush me! Go feed your baby or something…"

Cloud grinned when Aeris narrowed her eyes and grabbed Genesis' arm and him out of the room. He looked down at Minerva, who in turn looked up at him with a grin of her own.

"You better follow after them before Aeris comes back for you…"

Minerva let out a small growl before running out of the door in search of Aeris and Genesis.

"I better get myself ready too…" Cloud mumbled as he checked to make sure his spikes were in place.

_It's all or nothing now_…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wedding…**_

Sephiroth watched everyone stand up and turn around as the music began to play. He felt his heart begin to slow as he saw Cloud walk out from the building with his arm around Angeal's. When they began to step on the white tarp that blocked Cloud from stepping on the grass, Sephiroth couldn't stop himself from thinking that Cloud looked beautiful.

_This…this is really happening, and I'm okay with it…Cloud will be happy and I'll be alright._

He turned to see the look on Vincent's face. It was full of happiness, smugness, and victory.

_I'll be alright…_

He turned to Zack and Reno that were standing next to him and saw looks of awe and sadness.

_I'll be alright…_

He looked at Genesis and saw that he was glaring holes through Vincent's head.

_I'll…_

He turned to Cid, who was holding Sora in his arms, and saw him glaring at everyone.

_I…_

He didn't notice that Cloud was already standing in front of Vincent, who had turned to the side, until he turned his head and their eyes met. Sephiroth felt his heart stop as he stared into the eyes of the one that loved him…and saw that they still held love for him as bright as day and with the sunset light shining around him, it made the love that much brighter. Sephiroth's eyes widened.

"_Who do you see yourself being with ten years from now?"_

_I _won't_ be alright…I won't be alright...I won't be alright. I won't be alright! I WON'T BE ALRIGHT!_

"NO!"

* * *

Cloud let out a deep breath as he and Angeal slowly walked down the white tarp.

"This is a beautiful wedding…My only was that I was handing you off to Sephiroth…" Angeal whispered.

"You and I both wish that Angeal…" Cloud whispered back. He heard Angeal lightly chuckle and let a small smile show on his face. He looked at Sephiroth and saw that he was looking around at everyone else. Cloud let out a small sigh as Angeal let go of him and let him walk up the two small steps

_This is it…the final round of the game. I place all of my money…_my life_ on you Seph… Please…please make us both winners so that we can both go home happy…together._

There was nothing more that Cloud could do now. He realized a long time ago that the only one who could convince Sephiroth that he still wanted and loved Cloud was Sephiroth himself. He had to admit it himself and say it out loud. The only problem was that Sephiroth was letting his feelings and wanting to make sure that Vincent was happy get in the way of his own happiness and there were no words that could get that through…it was something that Sephiroth had to do on his own. And to make sure that he did it was the reason behind Cloud's game. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to see what he was going to lose to wanting Vincent to be happy and this was the best way in doing so. When he stood to face Vincent he made sure to make eye contact with Sephiroth…he made sure that Sephiroth saw every emotion he had ever felt towards him.

_Your move Seph…everyone's waiting on you to do the right thing…_

He turned away from Sephiroth and looked at Vincent as the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to-"

"NO!"

Cloud's heart began to beat faster as he stared at Sephiroth and heard everyone gasp and whisper. Cloud could feel himself about to cry in joy…

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't breathe…he didn't even recognize his own voice when he shouted. All he could feel was eyes on him.

"What the _hell _do think you're doing Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth turned to see the angry eyes of Vincent glaring at him. He could tell that Vincent was beyond pissed off at him. Half of his heart wanted to apologize and the other half didn't give a damn.

"I…I don't know. I just… I need to…to…"

Sephiroth turned away from Vincent and stared at the floor in shame. His eyes widened when he felt a hand squeeze his and turned to see that it was Zack with a smile on his face.

"Come on Seph…tell him what he should have heard a long time ago…I know you can do it...we all know it…"

Sephiroth smiled at Zack before nodding and turned to stare at Cloud before he began to speak.

"My…my mother asked me-"

"How can she ask you anything? She's dead!" Vincent scoffed.

"You shut the fuck up! If you paid him any attention you'd know that he calls me his mother, ass wipe! Make another smart ass comment like that I will _gladly_ turn you into a lawn mower!" Genesis yelled out, making Vincent visibly flinch. Genesis smirked before he turned to Sephiroth and motioned for him to continue.

"My mother asked me where and who did I see myself with ten years from now and said that the first thing that popped into my mind would be my answer as to what I should do about this situation. Nothing popped into my head at that moment because I was thinking about how any decision that would pop up affect everyone…my thoughts blocked the answer that came to me when he first asked me. The question came back to me when I stared into your eyes…I saw…I saw you and me outside of our nice house…laughing at the sight of our adopted children chasing after Minerva's puppies in the field on a nice summer day as I held you and…we…we were happy…we were happy with each other."

Sephiroth wasn't surprised when he started to hear people sniffling. He looked up and saw Genesis smiling as he wiped his eye. He laughed inwardly when he saw that Aeris let her tears run freely. If she was crying that bad, he already knew that Zack was in the same state that she was in. He looked back at Cloud and saw that he was on the verge of breaking down as well.

"Seph…tell me what it is that _you_ want?" Cloud asked as he began to walk closer to the love of his life.

"I want that vision to come reality… I…I want you back Cloud…I want you back because I still love you…I will always-"

Sephiroth didn't get to finish his sentence because Cloud threw himself at him and kissed him, letting his tears run down his face in pure happiness. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his blonde's waist before kissing Cloud back. The kiss didn't last long because Cloud pulled back and said something that made Sephiroth and everyone around them raise an eyebrow.

"Yours."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Vincent shouted. To say he was angry was an understatement. Cloud turned to Vincent with a grin on his face

"Oh that's right. I forgot to explain. I looked up Keeps on the computer and found out how you're _really_ supposed to play the game. According to the computer, if you play over a person, which they _highly_ do not recommend because you could get your ass kicked mind you, the person that player claims Keeps on must say 'Yours' to make the keep valid. And since I never said 'Yours' to you…"

"My claim on you is voided…" Vincent said in shock at not only was the game a real game, but also at the fact that he really lost.

"Yep!" Cloud said before he turned to Sephiroth who had a smile on his face.

"Now you can have me back without feeling guilty that you hurt Vincent…after all, it's just a game, no?"

"How did you find out?"

"A certain spiky haired puppy overheard the conversation that took place on your birthday. I knew that you weren't in on it Seph. I know that you're not the type of person that would do such a thing to anybody and you should know that I'm not the type of person that would ever cheat on you willingly."

"But-"

"He set us up. He told me himself. I didn't sleep with Vincent that night. In fact, he said that I was crying and said that I didn't want anyone touching me unless it was you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes but stopped when Cloud kissed his neck.

"It doesn't matter now Sephiroth…I have you and you have me…make it official Seph…say the word that will make me yours forever."

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud smiled back at him.

"Keeps."

"Yours."

Sephiroth grinned before he leaned down captured Cloud's lips in a deep kiss to seal his win. Once they heard the cheering from their friends, they slowly pulled apart and stared at each other until Vincent interrupted them.

"So Cloud, what you're telling me is that I just wasted over a million dollars for _this_? You set me up!"

"And you _deserved_ it! Don't act like you're the victim in all of this! _You_ started it and Sephiroth _happily_ finished it, the way he should have been." Genesis said with a grin.

"Oh shut up Pippi Longstocking! I've had enough of you and your fucking mouth! Just shut up for once in your life!" Vincent yelled at Genesis. Everyone gasped in shock and Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, and Reno moved away from Vincent in preparation for what was to come as Minerva growled at Vincent. Even the priest backed up some.

"Go kick some ass Genesis!"

"Thanks Aeris. Here, hold these flowers for me please and make sure Minerva doesn't follow after."

Vincent's eyes widened before he ran out of the gazebo with Genesis right on his heels.

"I guess you knew what you were doing all along, huh?" Zack said as he watched Cloud snuggle Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Mhm…I take it that you didn't think I was?" Cloud said.

"Yeah, bro! You were scaring me! If Seph hadn't have stopped you from marrying Vinny, I think Zack and I would've had to step in!" Reno said which made everyone begin to laugh.

"So…what happens now?" Zack asked with a grin on his face.

"Well…I'd hate for all of Aeris' hard work to go to waste…" Cloud said as he smiled at Sephiroth, who returned it with a smile of his own.

"I agree, but I think we should wait for Pippi to come back. I know he'd be quite upset if we got married without him here."

Cloud laughed.

"That sounds pretty good to me… "

* * *

"Wow Genesis…I knew you had a one mean right hook, but damn!" Cid laughed as he held a bag of ice to Vincent's eye and nose as Vincent held another bag to his jaw, glaring at Cid with his visible eye for making jokes. Genesis smirked as the others laughed. The reception had long been over and done with and the group of friends were hanging out at the bar, finishing off the rest of the liquor that was left.

"Why thank you Cid. Let it be a lesson for those who _dare _to call me Pippi Longstocking."

"You have to admit, if you grew your hair out and had freckles there'd be-"

"Sephiroth, just because you're a married man now doesn't mean you can say whatever you want to me…"

"But he's telling the truth."

"Cloud shut up."

"Yes mother-in-law…"

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Cloud, who grinned in return as Sephiroth tightened his arms around his waist as a form of protection.

"Whatever. Personally, I think _Reno_ would look more like Pippi seeing as though his hair is a brighter shade of red and is already long enough. Only thing that's missing is the freckles."

"Hey!"

"I'm just being honest…"

"Genesis…"

"Don't 'Genesis' me Angeal! I was just joking around and you know it!"

"Wow…"

"What Zack!"

"I can totally see how you act like a mother now… Do you read bedtime stories to Seph before he goes to bed?"

"…"

"There's no point in running Zack. He'll get you eventually…"

"Yeah I think I'll take your word on that one, Vince, but I'm gonna try it anyway…"

Everyone laughed as they watched Zack jump off of his barstool and run as Genesis ran after him. Cloud before he looked up at his husband.

"Are _you_ happy Seph? I know I am."

Sephiroth thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes I am…but I think we'll be even _happier _when we go on our honeymoon, don't you?"

Cloud smirked before leaned forward and kissed Sephiroth, full of excitement for what was to come…

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but I have to say that I did get a little misty-eyed when Sephiroth spoke at the wedding. XD Well, this is basically the ending. The next part will take place five years from the wedding.**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	4. Epilogue

_**Five Years Later…**_

Cloud smiled as he watched Riku and Sora chase around Minerva's puppies in Genesis and Angeal's backyard. They were going to move into a nice house out in Kalm, but Genesis forced them into living with him and Angeal by saying that he wasn't going to take care of the dogs by himself. Sephiroth fell for it, but Cloud knew the real reason. Genesis wasn't ready to see his 'son' leave the nest just yet, which Cloud understood. He knew that he'd probably be the same way when Riku grew up to be that age. That was his baby boy and he knew it the day when they visited the orphanage they grew up in and saw a silver-haired boy with big blue eyes. When they introduced him to the rest of their friends and family, he and Sora have been inseparable since. Not that he minded babysitting Sora every now and again, especially since Aeris and Zack were having another one on the way. Reno was still being Reno, even though he and Tifa were talking more than they normally did in the past. Cloud wouldn't be a bit surprised if they were secretly dating. What did surprise some of them was the secret marriage between Vincent and Cid three years ago, which Sephiroth was more than happy to be the best man for. Cloud knew that he really wasn't what Vincent wanted, he had his own blond that loved him from the start and it took him a while to realize it. Vincent stopped by every now and again to check up on him and Sephiroth to see how they were doing. He still talked to Sephiroth, but it wasn't as much as it was before. Cloud could tell that Vincent might still hold some resentment against Sephiroth, but he was getting over it, especially since Genesis would glare at him when he said something sarcastic about he and Sephiroth's wedding. Other than that, Cloud was beyond happy with his life. He still did miss Sephiroth dearly when he went on his business trips, but he wasn't alone anymore since he had Riku, Genesis, Angeal, and Minerva and the puppies to keep him company. Slowly, but surely, Sephiroth's vision that he had at their wedding was coming true.

"Happy anniversary, Cloud…"

Cloud couldn't help but smile when he felt lips press against his neck before the voice from the love of is life drifted through his ears.

"You're home early."

"I had to be. Didn't want to miss this for the world…"

"Well now aren't you the helpless romantic?" Cloud said before he turned around to see the smiling emerald eyes of his husband.

"It's working isn't it?" Sephiroth grinned.

"It always does…" Cloud said before he leaned up and kissed his husband. Their kiss ended when he heard Riku shout.

"Daddy!"

Cloud moved out of the way as the four year old came running towards them. He smiled when Sephiroth kneeled down to catch him before lifting him up in his arms.

"Have you been good for mommy while I was gone?"

Riku happily shook his head yes, until Cloud raised a brow at him, then he stopped.

"Well…Sora and I played a prank on grandma…"

"What kind of prank?" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face. Riku opened his mouth to say something, but Genesis screaming cut him off.

"WHERE ARE THEY! I SWEAR IF I FIND THEM THEY'LL BE DEAD!"

Sephiroth turned towards the house before looking at Riku sternly.

"Out with it."

"Sora and I thought grandma's hair was too long so…"

"There he is!"

They turned to see Genesis glaring holes at Riku, who placed a hand over his mouth to hide is smile, as did Cloud.

"Umm… What's wrong with-" Sephiroth began but was cut off.

"Shut up Sephiroth! Your son and his cousin did this to me! Look at this! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR MY HAIR TO GROW BACK!" Genesis yelled as he held up the large chunk of his hair.

"You could shave off the rest of it..." Sephiroth suggested, which made Genesis angrier and Cloud giggle.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO BE BALD TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING!"

"Then…you could wear a wig…" Sephiroth said with a grin on his face as Cloud began to laugh. Genesis yelled in anger before slamming the back door shut and yelled about stupid kids that knew how to turn on and use hair clippers at such a young age and how he should've never made them stay at his house.

"What's wrong with grandma?"

Cloud looked down at Sora, who tugged on his pants before asking him his question.

"Grandma found out what you two did to his hair while he was sleeping." Cloud said as he rubbed the spiky brunette's hair.

"Oh… Are we in trouble?"

"Of course you both are. Cutting off someone's hair deserves you two no television until we say so." Cloud said with a smile as he saw Riku fold his arms before pouting. Sephiroth chuckled before placing Riku back on the grass and motioned for him and Sora to go play.

"Are you happy Seph?" Cloud asked as he watched the two go back to chasing the tired puppies around and running away from Minerva when she would start to chase them away from the puppies.

"Of course I am. Genesis, on the other hand, may not be so happy to have nearly half of his hair shaved off…"

Cloud laughed along with Sephiroth as they sat on the deck. Cloud rested his head against Sephiroth's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around him. He sighed as he watched his son happily play with Sora in the sunset. Nothing could make him happier…

_**The End :)**_

* * *

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO READ, REVIEWED, AND FAVORITED MY STORY! You guys and girls kept me going! *bows***

_**-KtK**_


End file.
